


• Episode 3 : Nouvel angle •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 3 (version française).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. SAMEDI (11:04) - QUI D’AUTRE ?

**SAMEDI (11:04) - QUI D’AUTRE ?**

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CABINET/BUREAU — JOUR**

_ELIOTT est assis sur un siège devant un bureau. De l’autre côté du bureau une psychologue entre 35 et 40 ans, ESRA, s’assoit après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. La nervosité d’ELIOTT est visible, à sa manière de baisser la tête, de fuir le regard de son vis-à-vis, de rentrer les épaules._

** ESRA **

Pas de discours préparé à l’avance  aujourd’hui ?

** ELIOTT **

Ça s’voyait tant que ça ?

**ESRA**  
_(avec un sourire)_

Disons que vous n’étiez pas le  premier à le faire.

_ESRA passe quelques secondes à ranger les papiers devant elle pour les remplacer par le dossier d’ELIOTT._

** ELIOTT **

Vous pensez que c’est possible  de _trop_ aimer quelqu’un ?

**ESRA**  
_(haussant un sourcil interrogateur)_

Lucas ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(avec un sourire en coin)_

Qui d’autre ?

_(il marque une pause. En face de_ _lui, ESRA attend patiemment_ _qu’il développe sa pensée)_

J’étais à une soirée hier et… Je ne  sais pas, je suppose que je devrais être habitué à me sentir en décalage.

_(il hausse les épaules)_

C’est juste que… j’ai du mal à me  retenir d’aller systématiquement  vers Lucas. Et quand je le fais pas…  Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, en fait.

** ESRA **

Quelle genre de soirée ?

** ELIOTT **

Rien de particulier. Une maison, de  l’alcool, de la musique et deux  douzaines de personnes.

** ESRA **

La maison de qui ?

** ELIOTT **

Chloé.

** ESRA **

Qui est Chloé ?

** ELIOTT **

L’ex de Lucas. Enfin…

**ESRA**  
_(elle l’interrompt)_

Et les autres invités étaient…?

** ELIOTT **

Des amis de Lucas. Et des amis  d’amis.

** ESRA **

Personne de votre encourage ? Qui  n’appartienne pas d’abord à celui  de Lucas, je veux dire ?

_ELIOTT secoue la tête en signe de négation._

** ESRA **

Nous avons déjà discuté de cela.  Actuellement, la grande majorité  de votre vie tourne autour de Lucas.  Et, croyez-moi, je comprends l’im portance qu’il a pour vous. D’après  ce que vous m’en avez dit, vous avez  tous les deux construit une très  jolie relation, mais ce manque d’équilibre est dangereux…

**ELIOTT**  
_(avec un soupir d’agacement et_ _d’impatience)_

…pour moi et ma santé mentale, je  sais.

**ESRA**  
_(avec un peu plus d’insistance)_

Je ne crois pas que vous m’ayez  bien comprise, Eliott. Il ne s’agit  pas seulement de vous, mais aussi du  bien-être de Lucas et de votre couple.

**ELIOTT**  
_(sans réellement saisir ce qu’elle_ _lui dit)_

Mais je n’ai besoin que de lui.  Il n’y a qu’avec Lucas que j’arrive  à être 100% moi-même.

** ESRA **

Mais il ne peut pas tenir tous les  rôles de votre vie, pas à long terme  du moins. Ce serait trop pour  n’importe qui, et d’autant plus pour  un garçon de 17 ans.

**ELIOTT**  
_(à voix plus basse)_

Je ne sais pas comment faire autre ment.

** ESRA **

Vous allez entrer dans un âge où  les amitiés se lient différemment.  De plus en plus, elles seront  dictées par vos choix. Les gens ont  souvent des difficultés à s’accommoder à cette transition mais quelque  chose me dit que ces nouvelles règles  du jeu vous conviendront peut-être  mieux.

** ELIOTT **

Comme si je pouvais faire pire de  toute façon… 

** ESRA **

Il faut essayer de voir vos amitiés  sous un nouvel angle. Choisissez des  personnes avec lesquelles vous avez  réellement envie de passer du temps,  et non des fréquentations qui ne font  que tromper la solitude à l’heure du  déjeuner ou pendant les interclasses.  Choisissez et donnez-leur une chance,  de la place et du temps pour exister.


	2. MARDI (19:32) - VINTAGE

**MARDI (19:32) - VINTAGE** ****

**SÉQUENCE 2 — INT. DISQUAIRE — NUIT**

_[MUSIQUE :[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19dxJhJoPig](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19dxJhJoPig)]_

_Dans la boutique, il y a des vinyles partout, exposés sur des étagères, rangés dans des bacs le long des murs. Les hauts-parleurs dissimulés diffusent de la musique à volume modéré._ _Derrière le comptoir de la caisse, une femme d’une trentaine d’années griffonne sur un carnet sans prêter grande attention à ELIOTT, qui flâne dans les allées. ELIOTT frôle les pochettes du bout de ses doigts, en sort quelques unes, s’intéressant tantôt aux titres présentés, tantôt aux graphismes qui les accompagnent. Dans son dos, la porte de la boutique s’ouvre et se referme et on entend indistinctement le nouvel arrivant échanger quelques mots amicaux avec la gérante de la boutique. Quelques secondes plus tard, ELIOTT sent une présence à proximité._

** NIC **

Je ne savais pas que la génération Z  avait aussi été touchée par la hype  autour du vinyle. 

** ELIOTT **

Ce n’est pas le cas. C’est moi qui  suis… vintage.

_ELIOTT se retourne vers lui, ils échangent un regard et un sourire._

** NIC **

Alors comme ça on a séché le déjeuner  aujourd’hui ? Ou t’en as juste déjà  marre de ma cuisine ?

** ELIOTT **

Ni l’un ni l’autre, j’ai mangé avec  mon mec. Sa pause a été décalée.

_ELIOTT lève les yeux vers NIC, attend une quelconque réaction de sa part. NIC en a conscience mais fait comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué._

**NIC**  
_(en levant les mains en signe de_ _défaite)_

J’aurais eu du mal à gagner face à  l’amour, je m’avoue vaincu sans t’en  tenir rigueur.

_ELIOTT souffle un petit rire de soulagement en réponse._

_Pendant un moment, ils fouillent côte à côte les bacs dans un silence confortable. Discrètement, NIC épie les disques auxquels ELIOTT s’intéresse. Visiblement, il approuve la plupart de sa sélection._

** NIC **

T’es musicien ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(il secoue la tête)_

Pas vraiment. Trois accords plaqués  sur un piano ou une guitare sont bien  loin d’être suffisants pour ça. Et…  Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer  les crises artistiques existentielles  dans deux domaines différents… J’ai  bien assez des arts plastiques en ce  moment.

** NIC **

Ça vaudrait le coup d’essayer, non ?  J’trouve que ça aide parfois, de  pouvoir passer d’un art à l’autre…

_NIC secoue la tête avant de replacer un vinyle dans un bac différent de celui dans lequel il l’a trouvé, estimant son classement initial incorrect. Satisfait, il se tourne à nouveau vers ELIOTT._

** NIC **

Quand tu commences à en prendre un  trop au sérieux, tu switches pour te  rappeler que l’essentiel est avant  tout de prendre ton pied. Si tu perds  ça, tu te rends très vite compte que  tu as déjà tout perdu.

** ELIOTT **

Qu’en est-il de l’art né dans la  douleur et la souffrance ?

** NIC **

Oh crois-moi, je suis un grand  adepte de l’art thérapeutique. Je  trouve juste que c’est une vision  très… étroite de ce que devraient  être les arts.

** ELIOTT **

Et tes poisons à toi du coup ?

** NIC **

La cuisine, si tu la considères comme  un art. Et…

_Avec un sourire en coin, NIC relève les manches de sa veste et son pull pour révéler ses avants-bras._

**ELIOTT**  
_(admiratif)_

C’est toi qui les a dessinés ?

** NIC **

J’ai envisagé de me les tatouer  moi-même aussi mais j’ai renoncé  à prendre le risque.

** ELIOTT **

Ça fait de toi un… Quoi ? Un  tatoueur-chef de cuisine ?

** NIC **

Eh, génération Y ici, mon petit. Faut  qu’on vive à la hauteur de notre réputation de start-up nation !

_Amusé, ELIOTT lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire._

_Pendant quelques minutes, ils naviguent chacun de leur côté jusqu’à se retrouver à fouiller le même bac. ELIOTT extrait une des pochettes en noir et blanc du lot._

**NIC**  
_(pointant le nom sur la jaquette que_ _tient ELIOTT)_

T’aimes bien ?

** ELIOTT **

Leur taf est intéressant, j’trouve.  Ça fait un peu parigo-parisien mais  ils proposent une expérience d’écoute  qui mérite qu’on s’y penche.

**NIC**  
_(en riant)_

« Parigo-parisien… », ça leur ferait  plaisir d’entendre ça tiens.

** ELIOTT **

Tu les connais ?

** NIC **

Pas réellement, ce sont des potes de  potes de… potes. On s’croise de temps  en temps seulement. Ils mixent dans  deux mois… Non moins que ça, je crois.  Je ne sais plus. Mais tu devrais venir,  on a toujours des places en trop.

_ELIOTT montre des signes d’incertitude et d’hésitation._

**NIC**  
_(sentant les réserves d’ELIOTT)_

Je te confirme la date et je te tiens  au courant, okay ? Tu me diras si t’es  dispo. 

_Il lui tend son téléphone pour qu’ELIOTT y enregistre son numéro._

**NIC**  
_(jetant un coup d’oeil à l’écran)_

Eliott, hein ?

_Il tapote un moment sur l’écran, efface les lettres qu’ELIOTT vient d’inscrire et écrit "POLLOCK" à la place._

** NIC **

Voilà qui est mieux.


	3. MERCREDI (13:06) - LE DIRE MAINTEANANT

**MERCREDI (13:06) - LE DIRE MAINTENANT** ****

**SÉQUENCE 3 — EXT. BAT X — JOUR**

_ELIOTT sort de cours. Une cigarette entre les doigts, son portable dans l’autre main, il tape un message._

** De ELIOTT à NIC : J’ai l’impression que je dois te remercier pour ce que tu m’as dit hier. À propos de l’art tu sais ? Je sais pas encore trop comment ni pour quoi mais je pense que ça va me servir. Donc euh… merci beaucoup, vraiment. **

** De ELIOTT à NIC : J’espère que j’ai pas l’air trop bizarre hahaha **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Du tout ! Je suis content d’avoir pu t’aider. **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : T’sais, loin de moi l’envie de critiquer ta formation hein mais… Peut-être que tu devrais aussi trainer avec des gens qui pensent que les arts s’apprennent en dehors des salles de classe ? Juste pour avoir d’autres perspectives, tu vois ? **

** De ELIOTT à NIC : Une idée d’où je peux les trouver, ces artistes révolutionnaires ? **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Au 276, vendredi soir à partir de 21 heures ? **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Amène ton mec aussi si tu veux ! **

** De ELIOTT à NIC :  👌👍 **

_ELIOTT écrase son mégot avant de le jeter dans une poubelle. Il se dirige ensuite vers l’entrée principale du lycée. Ses pouces au dessus de l’écran de son téléphone, il hésite, commence un message,_

** De ELIOTT à NIC : ~~Merde en fait pour vendredi, je viens de me souvenir que…~~ **

_…l’efface, en recommence un nouveau._

** De ELIOTT à NIC : Écoute… Il faut que je te dise un truc avant qu’on soit amené à trainer ensemble. Ça doit te paraître bizarre, mais je réalise que c’est plus facile pour moi de le dire maintenant. **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Je t’écoute ? **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Enfin je te lis, pour le coup. **

** De ELIOTT à NIC : Je suis bipolaire. **

_ELIOTT a tapé son message à toute vitesse, l’a envoyé avant de pouvoir changer d’avis. Quand son portable vibre une fois dans sa main, il refuse de regarder l’écran pendant quelques secondes._

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Okay **

_ELIOTT fronce les sourcils, incertain de ce que ce « Okay » signifie. Les « … » d’un message en cours de rédaction apparaissent._

** De NIC à ELIOTT : c’est tout ? **

** De ELIOTT à NIC : C’est juste pour que… tu saches. Au cas où. **

** De NIC à ELIOTT : Il y a pas de soucis, Eliott. On te verra vendredi du coup ? **

** De ELIOTT à NIC : Je te confirme ça dans la journée ? **

** De NIC à ELIOTT :  👌👍 **

_Le sourire aux lèvres, ELIOTT range son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste._

**SÉQUENCE 4 — EXT. DEVANT LE LYCÉE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT arrive devant le bâtiment principal du lycée. Plusieurs élèves y trainent après la fin des cours. LUCAS, YANN, ARTHUR et BASILE sont là. Alors qu’ELIOTT remonte la rue, il voit DAPHNÉ, visiblement agitée, s’approcher de leur groupe. BASILE l’enlace immédiatement en signe de réconfort. Ils s’éloignent avant qu’ELIOTT n’arrive à leur hauteur, en sautillant plus qu’il ne marche._

**ELIOTT**  
_(s’adressant aux trois garçons r_ _estants)_

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive ?

_LUCAS et YANN haussent les épaules, aussi ignorants que lui sur le sujet._

**ARTHUR**  
_(distraitement, les yeux sur l’écran_ _de son téléphone portable)_

Alexia m’a dit que ça avait un rapport  avec sa mère je crois.

_ELIOTT et LUCAS semblent tous les deux concernés par le sujet, renvoyant à leurs propres histoires avec leurs mères respectives mais l’attention de YANN s’est immédiatement focalisée sur la mention d’ALEXIA._

**YANN**  
_ (taquin) _

Vous êtes ensemble du coup ou pas ?  Ça fait des mois que ça dure votre  suspense de merde.

**ARTHUR**  
_(soudainement agacé, terminant de_ _taper un message)_

Je t’en pose moi des questions ?

_Avec un dernier signe de tête dans la vague direction de LUCAS et ELIOTT, il s’éloigne d’un pas vif sous le regard surpris des trois autres._

**ELIOTT**  
_(toujours enjoué, en dépit de_ _l’interlude)_

Eh bah… Ça fait plaisir de venir  trainer ici quand vous êtes tous  de bonne humeur comme ça !

** LUCAS **

Ça n’a pas l’air d’avoir perturbé  la tienne…

_Le sourire d’ELIOTT s’agrandit encore et ses yeux s’illuminent. Son regard s’attarde un moment sur LUCAS._

**YANN**  
_(faussement blasé et trop habitué à_ _la situation)_

Je vais me casser du coup moi, hein !  Bon aprem’ les gars, à demain Lucas !

_YANN a à peine tourné les talons qu’ELIOTT a ses dix doigts enroulés autour de la nuque de LUCAS. LUCAS jète un coup d’oeil autour d’eux qu’ELIOTT jurerait nerveux, exactement comme LUCAS l’était au début de leur relation, lorsqu'il avait encore peur de s'assumer en public._

**ELIOTT**  
_(frottant le bout de son nez contre_ _la joue de LUCAS pour attirer son_ _attention)_

Hey, ça va ?

** LUCAS **

_(reportant son attention sur ELIOTT)_

Ouais.

_(il embrasse doucement le bout du nez_ _d’ELIOTT)_

Viens, rentrons à la maison.


	4. VENDREDI (21:04) - Aussi de l'art

**VENDREDI (21:04) - AUSSI DE L’ART** ****

**SÉQUENCE 5 — INT. COULOIRS DU METRO — NUIT**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS sortent d’une rame de métro, en grande conversation l’un avec l’autre._

** LUCAS **

Donc il vend des kebabs en gros ?

** ELIOTT **

Mais non ! C’est quasiment un  vrai resto son truc, sauf que  c’est dans un camion quoi.

_Ils montent une volée de marches, zigzagant entre les autres usagers._

**LUCAS**  
_(haussant un sourcil dubita_ _tif)_

Et t’es pote avec un mec qui  fait de la cuisine du coup ?

_Sincèrement curieux, LUCAS cherche à comprendre ce qu’ELIOTT et un type dans un foodtruck ont en commun._

**LUCAS**  
_(tentant de garder son sérieux)_

Remarque, si ça peut m’éviter  la corvée des PONI à l’avenir…

**ELIOTT**  
_(l’ignorant délibérément)_

Je sais pas trop si on est pote…  Mais il est tatoueur aussi ! Et  on s’est croisé dans c’disquaire  que j’adore l’autre soir ! Du coup  il nous a invités aujourd’hui et…

**LUCAS**  
_(avec un sourire en coin, alors_ _qu’il passe le portique et se_ _retourne pour attendre ELIOTT_ _de l’autre côté)_

…et t’es complètement amoureux,  visiblement.

** ELIOTT **

Oui.

_ELIOTT se hâte à passer le portique à son tour, rattrape LUCAS par la main, l’oblige à se retourner,_

** ELIOTT **

De toi.

_et l’embrasse au milieu des allers-venues._

**SÉQUENCE 6 — INT. BAR 276 — NUIT**

_Un peu plus tard, neuf personnes discutent avec animation autour d’une table. Sept d’entre elles sont des hommes et des femmes entre 22 et 26 ans, dont NIC, les deux derniers sont ELIOTT et LUCAS. Ces derniers sont assis côte à côte, plus spectateurs qu’acteurs de la conversation._

**NIC**  
_(reposant son verre duquel il vient_ _de prendre une gorgée, intervenant_ _dans la conversation en cours)_

Mais c’est ce que je disais à  Eliott l’autre jour. Si tu veux  te servir de ton art comme d’un  exutoire thérapeutique, très bien.  Chacun fait ce qu’il veut. Je ne  peux pas nier que beaucoup d’oeuvres  majeures, dans beaucoup de domaines,  sont nées d’oeuvres sombres traversées par leurs auteurs de toute façon.  Mais avoir _besoin_ d’être mal ? Je  suis désolé mais ce sont des conneries.

** HOMME 1 **

Mais quel l’intérêt, du coup ? Je veux  dire, et tu l’dis toi-même, la plupart  de ce qui est sublime, pas juste beau  hein, mais vraiment sublime dans la définition kantienne du terme si tu  veux, nait souvent de ce qui est  sombre et monstrueux.

_(il croise les bras sur sa poitrine)_

J’ai pas envie qu’on écoute ce que je  fais et qu’on me dise juste ‘ouais,  c’est joli’, tu vois ?

** NIC **

Mais parce que tu te prends trop au  sérieux, mec.

_(son vis-à-vis secoue la tête)_

Si, je t’assure ! Personne ne s’attend  à ce que tu composes du Mozart chaque  fois que tu t’assois derrière ton piano.  Parfois, on a juste envie d’écouter  de la soupe. Ou de danser sur un truc  fun. C’est important aussi.

** FEMME 1  
** _(hochant la tête à ce que NIC vient_ _de dire)_

C’est comme si tu réduisais le sport  à quelques champions. Évidemment que  tu te pâmes devant un Nadal-Federer  sur terre battue au début du mois de  juin mais est-ce que pour autant les  deux gamines qui tapent des balles  sur un court anonyme le mercredi  après-midi ne jouent pas un tennis  tout aussi légitime que le leur ?

** HOMME 1  
** _(avec une moue désapprobatrice,_ _visiblement peu convaincu par_ _l’analogie)_

Est-ce que tu peux comparer l’art  au… _sport_ aussi ?

**NIC**  
_(se moquant clairement de lui)_

Parce que l’art se doit d’être  supérieur et uniquement accessible à  une frange d’initiés pédants, n’est-ce  pas ?

_(il prend des manières empruntées)_

La musique ne se joue qu’au conservatoire et le théâtre se résume qu’à  Racine ?

** FEMME 1 **

Sans compter qu’il suffit de voir le  putain de coup droit long de ligne de  Nadal pour savoir que c’est _aussi_ de  l’art.

_Quelques rires s’élèvent autour de la table. Plusieurs approuvent d’un signe de tête._

** HOMME 1  
** _(en réponse à NIC)_

Pas dans de telles extrémités bien  sûr mais…

**NIC**  
_(élevant un peu la voix)_

Mais rien du tout, l’art a toujours  souffert de ce complexe de supériorité qui colle des névroses aux  artistes et qui enferment des talents  dans leur chambre parce qu’ils ont le  sentiment de ne jamais être _assez_.  Regarde Pollock, 

_(il fait un geste en direction d’ELIOTT. En entendant le surnom, LUCAS a une réaction de surprise. Il fronce les sourcils, tourne la tête en direction d’ELIOTT. Celui-ci ne le remarque pas.)_

est-ce que tu crois qu’il a attendu  d’être dans sa formation de péteux  pour commencer à dessiner ? Ou pour  partager ce qu’il dessine ?

** ELIOTT **

Bien sûr que non mais… j’y ai jamais  vraiment réfléchi non plus je pense.  Je le fais, c’est tout. Pour ne pas  devenir dingue, le plus souvent.

_Il s’arrête une seconde l’air de regretter ce qu’il vient de dire, comme s’il attendait à des remarques. À côté de lui LUCAS ajuste légèrement sa position pour se rapprocher de lui, en signe de soutien. ELIOTT croise le regard de NIC._

**NIC**  
_(haussant les épaules)_

N’est-ce pas le cas de tout le  monde ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(un peu plus à l’aise)_

Il faut que ça me parle à moi avant  tout. Rien que ça, c’est suffisant.  Ce que les autres en penseront… Je  m’en fous un peu. Disons que les gens  en font ce qu’ils veulent ? 

_Un serveur passe à proximité de leur table, ramasse quelques verres vides. ELIOTT en profite pour boire une gorgée du sien._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Il y a des tas de trucs considérés  comme des chefs d’oeuvre qui ne m’ont  fait ni chaud ni froid, et des tonnes  de créations sublimes et bouleversantes  postées par des gens qui ont 42 followers  sur insta. Ou des succès populaires et  mainstream qui changent réellement la  vie des gens. Chaque point de vue est  intéressant, aucun n’a à être universel.

_ Un long silence suit le petit discours d’ELIOTT, le rendant soudain très conscient de l’attention qui lui est porté. _

** ELIOTT **

Enfin, ce n’est que mon avis, ce n’est  peut-être pas…

** FEMME 1  
** _(s’adressant à sa voisine)_

On était aussi pertinent à 19 ans,  nous ?

_La deuxième fille secoue la tête d’un air dramatique. Un éclat de rire secoue l’ensemble de la table pendant quelques secondes._

** FEMME 2 **

Bon du coup on sait qu’Eliott dessine  mais toi Lucas, tu fais quoi dans la  vie ?

**LUCAS**  
_(légèrement gêné)_

Je suis en Terminale S.

** HOMME 1 **

Oh merde, le lycée…

**NIC**  
_(railleur mais sans méchanceté)_

Mais ta gueule toi, t’as 22 ans  depuis deux minutes, le lycée c’était  hier dans ta vie genre. 

_(s’adressant à LUCAS)_

Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après  le BAC déjà ?

** LUCAS **

Je… Je crois que oui. 

_ELIOTT lui lance un regard interrogateur, visiblement pas au courant des projets de LUCAS, qui évite un peu son regard._

** LUCAS **

Il faut que j’y réfléchisse encore.


	5. VENDREDI (22:22) - NFWMB

**VENDREDI (22:22) - NFWMB** ****

**SÉQUENCE 7 — INT. BAR 276 — NUIT**

_Sur la petite scène du bar, un homme est assis sur un tabouret avec une guitare à la main. Il chante un air assez entrainant devant quelques personnes debout avec un verre à la main. L’espace dégagé devant la scène ne peut pas réellement être appelé une piste de danse mais quelques-uns balancent tout de même leur tête et épaules sur le tempo des accords plaqués._

_La table a pratiquement été désertée. Deux personnes sont parties, trois autres se sont levées pour se rapprocher de la scène. L’une des filles est toujours assise au bout, mais complètement concentrée sur son téléphone, elle ne prête pas du tout attention à ELIOTT et NIC qui parlent, penchés l’un vers l’autre, échangeant régulièrement des éclats de rires. Par-dessus l’épaule d’ELIOTT, on aperçoit LUCAS par la baie vitrée. Il est dehors, le téléphone à l’oreille._

_Le chanteur termine son morceau et quelques applaudissements éparses s’élèvent ça et là. Il en profite pour boire une gorgée de la bière posée à ses pieds avant d’égrainer les premières notes d’un arpège au tempo plus lent._

_MUSIQUE :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We-mIWLT5DI>_

_Alors qu’il commence à chanter, la porte du bar s’ouvre sur LUCAS. ELIOTT ne le remarque pas tout de suite et LUCAS passe quelques secondes à l’observer en pleine conversation avec NIC avant qu’ELIOTT ne lève la tête. La réaction d’ELIOTT est tellement immédiate qu’elle se rapproche plus du réflexe que de la décision consciente. Ignorant NIC qui s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il bondit sur ses pieds et sautille jusqu’à LUCAS. ELIOTT l’attrape par la main et l’entraine vers le milieu de la pièce. LUCAS est clairement gêné et jète des coups autour de lui mais se laisse porter par l’enthousiasme et la confiance d’ELIOTT._

_Au milieu du bar, ELIOTT fait lentement faire un tour sur lui-même à LUCAS pour le faire doucement atterrir contre lui. Il pose ses bras sur ses épaules, noue ses avants-bras dans sa nuque et pose son front contre le sien. LUCAS encercle la taille d’ELIOTT pour presser leurs corps ensemble._

**ELIOTT**  
_(les yeux fermés, balançant leurs_ _deux corps en rythme, faisant réfé_ _rence au coup de téléphone de LUCAS)_

Ta mère va bien ?

**LUCAS**  
_(hochant positivement la tête)_

Je vais aller la voir dimanche.

_ELIOTT note l’emploi du « je », le comprend, l’accepte et le montre en caressant brièvement la racine des cheveux de Lucas d’un baiser._

_Ils dansent quelques secondes sans un mot, se mouvant à peine, le même sourire sur leurs lèvres. Du bout du nez, LUCAS frotte doucement les commissures de celui d’ELIOTT._

** LUCAS **

T’as l’air heureux.

** ELIOTT **

Je le suis.

_(il ouvre les yeux, rencontre le_ _regard de LUCAS)_

Et toi ?

** LUCAS **

Je le suis tant que tu l’es.

**ELIOTT**  
_(fronçant les sourcils)_

Donc c’est toi qui te fait chier,  cette fois.

** LUCAS **

Non ! C’est pas ça… C’est juste que  je les connais pas ces gens, tu vois ?

** ELIOTT **

Moi non plus, en vrai. À part Nic, un  peu. Mais…

** LUCAS **

…mais ils sont plus comme toi.

**ELIOTT**  
_(avec un sourire)_

Bizarres, tu veux dire ?

** LUCAS **

Vieux.

** ELIOTT **

Connard.

_Ils rient doucement tous les deux._

** LUCAS **

Non je veux dire qu’ils aiment l’art  comme toi et qu’ils sont… matures.

** ELIOTT **

Ma psy m’a conseillé de choisir des  gens avec qui j’aimerais passer du  temps plutôt que de… je ne sais pas,  plutôt que ceque je faisais avant  j’imagine.

** LUCAS **

Je suis content pour toi. Tu mérites  d’être entouré de gens qui comprennent  à quel point tu es incroyable.

_Il a beau être sincère, son visage s’est un peu défait et il s’est inconsciemment reculé de quelques millimètres._

**ELIOTT**  
_(ré-attirant LUCAS contre lui)_

Hey, hey, hey… J’aimerai toujours autant  aller au musée avec toi, tu le sais ça  hein ?

** LUCAS **

Ouais, sauf que je ne comprends jamais  rien.

**ELIOTT**  
_(attrapant le menton de LUCAS entre deux_ _doigts, le forçant à l’écouter vraiment)_

Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu comprends l’art  selon ta propre perspective, qui est  aussi légitime que n’importe quelle  autre.

**LUCAS**  
_(souriant malgré lui)_

C’est ça… J’suis sûr que ce gars  aurait été ravi de voir que j’ai  transformé son taf en toiles de  Spiderman.

** ELIOTT **

Eh, on avait bien rigolé. Quelque  chose qui nous rend heureux est  forcément bon, tu ne crois pas ?

_Pendant quelques secondes, LUCAS reste muet de béatitude en fixant ELIOTT._

** LUCAS **

T’es tellement beau.

_Gêné, ELIOTT baisse les yeux en secouant la tête._

** LUCAS **

Tu l’es, crois-moi.

_Lorsque LUCAS presse sa joue contre sa clavicule, ELIOTT comprend ce qu’il a vraiment voulu dire. Ce soir, il arrive à y croire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En commentaire de la vidéo youtube, il y a un commentaire qui explique parfaitement pourquoi j’ai choisi cette musique pour cette séquence, je vous le remets donc ici parce que je n'aurais pu mieux le dire moi-même :
> 
> \---
> 
> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
